


兽

by sangerdoing



Series: whatever you touch [7]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: M/M, Others - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:53:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 23,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27255250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sangerdoing/pseuds/sangerdoing
Summary: Whatever线if，天鹅绒网线谈恋爱前情。预警废话很多，但希望大家能认真看一下预警。大概是个关于英雄救美的故事（？）来栖晓20岁大学时期，明智吾郎21岁。有p5r、p5s新增人物出现，部分带有剧透要素。p5s剧透预警p5s剧透预警p5s剧透预警！！可能会有令人不适的描写，同时还有部分mob明暗示，没详写同时也不是本文中心。文内有涉及黑暗血腥以及致幻剂使用后的心理揣测。前提大概就是为了捞明智减刑，所以来栖晓推动了明智参与认知轲学的研究将功补过。正常线路是已写完的《まだ、想う熱》，明智参与研究然后获得减刑，20年后释放。本线路设定是出了岔子明智失踪。关于救赎与正义。
Relationships: Akechi Goro/Kurusu Akira
Series: whatever you touch [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1620847





	兽

**Author's Note:**

> 总之本篇明智很惨，晓哥也很惨。  
>  行文依旧我流逻辑，会简化他人存在采用跳时间轴模式（主要是不想开连载，我真的一点也不想写连载，我只想单篇完结）（然后就爆字数了，why。）
> 
> 参考佐仓双叶和丸喜拓人的私设：  
>  1，异世界主能将自己的殿堂改造出自己想要的功能，同时殿堂主并不清楚自己殿堂的全部功能，潜意识会留下他们变化的原点作为怪盗能够下手的弱点；  
>  2，persona使者自己的人格面具就是自己的shadow，所以如果进入了自己的殿堂的话，自己就会成为boss；  
>  3，秘宝可以是自身。
> 
> 源自p5s后的部分私设（大部分涉及游戏本身主观体验，可能不会说太细）：  
>  1，通过导航可以前往其他地区的异世界；  
>  2，对手可能会是任何东西；  
>  3，异世界住人所驱使的怪物不一定是自己的手下，还可以是自己无法抹去的心理阴影；  
>  4，使用圣遗物印象空间遗迹可以在上面无限再生制造新的异世界影响人类（球球你死个痛快）。

梦境。  
狂乱而黑暗的梦境。  
巨大的网格布满天空，为这昏暗的世界投下红影。  
这是一个囚笼，囚禁着无数影子的牢房。囚笼里满是黑暗的人影，他们没有任何能相互区别开来的特征。  
有影子在不停哭嚎，也有影子在使劲将头砸向地面，更多影子敲着铁栏杆，大张着嘴嚷嚷着什么。他们似乎都在向外求援，或者是想要撬开牢笼，逃出生天。他们拖着被枷锁捆绑在一起的双脚，蠕动着、相互踩踏着从牢笼的缝隙里伸出双手，有影子掉队了，也有影子被从最前方拖走；还有更多的影子前赴后继，推搡着、翻涌着、控诉着。  
有的人影消失了，又有更多的人影出现在了这里，所有人都变成了囚徒，在抵达这里的瞬间就被凭空出现的枷锁套牢。混乱的人群此起彼伏地嚎叫出不同的高低音节，足以震碎耳膜。他没有和人影们一样痛哭流涕，反而是环顾四周，向着人群最少的地方挪动脚步。  
他似乎在找人，但他想不起来自己要找的人是谁，他也不知道自己要在这漫无边际的人潮中找到谁。  
囚笼里的影子越来越多，挤得他有些窒息，人群的涌动将他推离他要前往的方向，让本就没能走上多远的他反而离目的地越来越远。  
忽然，人群从他的身边退开，像是看见了什么可怕的事物一样躲在角落里发起抖来，颤抖地抱起头、蜷缩在囚笼的一角，他们纷纷捂住身边人的嘴巴，不让那些新人发出任何声响。  
昏暗的囚笼似乎被蒙上了一层黑纱，红色的光芒陡然暗淡，他甚至有些看不清周遭的环境。  
现在，还站着的影子只有他了。  
他向着他们退开的方向看去，瞪大了双眼。  
但能看见的只有吞噬了所有光明的黑暗。  
“叮铃铃——”  
闹铃在他坐在床上瞪大双眼之后响起，乱糟糟的梦境还拽着他的肺部使劲往外挤压着空气，让他只能将嘴尽力张开，大口地喘气。梦境的破碎感与混沌感在他清醒过来之后，退潮般快速脱离了大脑，让他察觉到整夜开着的电风扇还在不停往自己脚上呼出半凉的风。  
来栖晓长抒一口气。他将手探出床沿，关上了呼呼作响的电风扇，然后赶在下一次闹钟响起前按亮了手机。  
这不是一个好兆头。  
来栖晓无力地瘫回床上，伸手一摸额头，全是被梦境惊吓出的汗水。  
这显然不是一个好兆头，对于曾经的怪盗团leader来说。  
那光景他熟悉得很。

“今日，一名政务要员在家中突发狂犬病，咬伤自己的妻子之后七窍流血倒地，现已送至医院进行抢救。”  
来栖晓放下手中的牙刷，顾不得嘴边的泡沫，双眉紧锁地盯着正在播放早间新闻的手机。  
新闻里那个家伙七窍流血的样子一闪而过，但来栖晓还是看清楚了那副惨状——七窍流血，这个样子太过熟悉。  
还没等他伸手将新闻视频调回半分钟之前的那个场景，他手机就“叮”地一声暂停了视频，随后，一个悦耳的声音响起。  
“晓，好久不见。”  
红色短发的少女出现在屏幕内，向他挥手。  
来栖晓赶紧刷完牙，向她打招呼：“好久不见，索菲娅。”

所以，那真的是废人化。  
来栖晓握着的勺子掉回了餐盘，无暇顾及飞溅起来的汤汁，他问道：“索菲娅，这就是你回来了的原因吗？”  
过去的事件重新出现在了世界里。有一部分各界人士流血倒地身亡，伴随而来的还有大量突然失去意识陷入沉睡的人。怪象就像病毒一样蔓延开来，一夜之间全国各地都出现了大量陷入沉眠的患者们。  
索菲娅将这个消息传达给了废人化事件的亲历者，同时也可能是最有可能再次改变现状的人——一年前带着她一起在日本旅游的joker。  
“是的。”索菲娅透过屏幕看着来栖晓，“我能够带你进异世界，但这一次很奇怪。”  
“明明大家现在都因为学业而分开了，但是能从现实里不同的入口进入到同一个地方，这太奇怪了。另外，异世界内部的风景也和之前有很大变化，明明emma没有再次启动的迹象，一之濑和双叶也没有检测到有新的导航系统出现，事情还是发生了——一之濑从emma的历史数据里开发了个导航程序，加装在我的机能上，让我能带着你们再次进入异世界。”  
他想到了那个梦境。  
如果梦里的场景要在现实里找到某个地方安上的话，就只能是那个充满着牢笼的异世界。但那些暗影并没有和往常一样老实地呆在单人囚室里放弃思考，反而是主动挣扎着想要逃出牢笼——为什么，是什么造就了这种区别？  
“他们已经都进异世界了。”  
索菲娅打断了来栖晓的思路。  
“大家都在等你，joker。”

蓝色天鹅绒房间在眼前开启。他没有像以往一样觉得松了口气，反而感受到了一阵无力的眩晕，事情一桩比一桩要更加离奇，现实反而开始往他身上增加起重担。  
——天鹅绒房间闪着红灯响着警报，站在门前的拉雯妲看上去比自己还要焦急。  
他都还没有进入异世界，拉雯妲反而是在索菲娅和他说话的时候找上了他。  
拉雯妲弯腰一礼，随后带领着怪盗进入了天鹅绒房间。  
“抱歉，我们可能已经没有太多时间了。”  
天鹅绒房间的景象一如既往，囚服又回到了他的身上，沉重的镣铐将他的心情也拖入谷底。  
“诡术师阁下，看来您又陷入了危机。非常抱歉，这次我没能提前察觉到暗地里的一些活动，没能提前向您发出警报。”  
拉雯妲的脸上看不见任何的笑容，甚至对陷入异变的天鹅绒房间束手无策。  
“甚至由于异变的突然发生，天鹅绒房间本身的存在也开始产生了变化。我能够查明的也只有异世界产生了某个过于强大的异变、并且那个异变与您的命运有着千丝万缕的联系……同时还能影响到夹缝中的天鹅绒房间——”  
“这究竟是怎样一回事？比过去的任何一次都要更加奇怪……倘若猜测确实就是真相的话——非常抱歉，我不应该自主下判断来干涉您的想法，但这次异世界内的情况完全不可预测，还请您多加小心。”  
拉雯妲深吸一口气，向着那位名声响彻全国的怪盗露出坚定的目光。  
“主人不在的当下，我尽己所能，用我能获取的有限资源为您提供帮助。”  
“祝您武运昌隆。”

现实混乱地如同异世界，异世界比现实要更加安静。  
黑红交错的天空，城市变成一片废墟。  
倒错的体感，让他觉得他仿佛回到了前一夜的梦境当中。尖啸着的狂风从深处呼啸而出，原本印象空间的遗址上铸造起巨大的铁笼，远远望去，人们的暗影都被关在其中，从他所在的位置只能看见黑压压的影子。  
来栖晓呆愣地看着远处的那个巨大牢笼，甚至没有注意到什么时候自己的伙伴赶到了自己身边。  
——那些幻影痛苦地想要逃离监狱。  
——而他要在里面找到一个人。  
不，不对。  
这是印象空间。  
这不是梦境，这不是现实。  
这里只是“认知”的世界。  
来栖晓提醒着自己。  
不会出什么意外的。  
他甚至放缓了呼吸，用来平复自己过快的心跳。环顾四周的友人们，在简短地打过招呼之后，他开始打量这个新生成的牢笼世界。和以往的过程相同，他们需要从里面找出蛛丝马迹，查明废人化的真相，将通往真相的钥匙握在手中，然后解决掉这一危机。  
他需要冷静下来，然后想办法解决这个只有他们才能解决的问题。

人们都被锁链锁着。与过去的独间牢笼完全不同，所有人都被囚禁在同一个巨大的鸟笼里。  
而鸟笼之外是复杂的立体迷宫，数不清的楼梯与滑道通向一个又一个未知的分岔路。明明大部分迷宫都是洞穴，却采光良好，没有出现什么地方完全看不清的事故。  
认知的迷宫让他们反复从不同的陷阱指引中回到起点，从零开始。但通过不懈探寻，他们还是找到了避开陷阱的方法——那些地方往往会在所影响的范围内产生迷一样的气泡，在发出细微的“噗啪”声后归于宁静。  
印象空间冷清清，怪盗们原以为这次会比过去更为凶险——同时在几乎整个日本的范围内引发事件、还附带各种不一样的表现，异世界的囚笼却只有一个，实在是说不通。原本应该游走在道路上随处可见的暗影们都消失不见，四处一片寂静，只有陷阱不时发出的气泡破裂声在各个角落里间断地响着，伴随着他们前进。  
新岛真甚至躲在了佐仓双叶身后，担心迷宫内出现什么不在她常识认知内的怪物。  
直到他们找进一个死胡同，才看见黑压压的影子们藏在里面。  
这里所有暗影的样子都没有正常的外形。他们与受到圣杯影响的人形怪物不同、也同被丸喜拓人改造过的章鱼外貌相去甚远、和emma认知中的护卫也不一样。所有的暗影都顶着同一张只有圆弧的面具，像史莱姆一样只能蠕动着前行。  
地面上的暗影大部分都拖着迟缓的步伐，在地上挪动几下之后就停滞不前。其中一部分笨拙的家伙显得更有生机，在墙角拼命将身体贴上墙壁向上延长身体，使劲地想要攀爬上天花板。而挂在错杂通道顶端的那一部分暗影显然也与过去不同，在重力的作用下保持着水滴一样的外观，仿佛雨后的屋檐，死命拽着屋顶，避免自己掉落下去。  
他们压根就不愿意接近地面半步。  
——异常，一目了然。  
就连怪盗团成员们都陷入了沉默。  
坂本龙司首先沉不住气，看了一圈没人打算动手于是就叹了一口气主动上前，伸出手指轻轻地碰了一下近在咫尺的暗影。暗影不仅没有攻击他，反而在被触碰之后像果冻一样弹动两下，然后主动向他所在的方向靠近。  
“Skull！小心！”芳泽堇伸手将坂本龙司向回拉出一个足够安全的距离，面色紧张地看着那个影子。  
那个暗影才向前挪动了几厘米的距离，就似乎是用尽了所有的力气。它放弃了想要靠近的行动，瘫软下身体，将整个身体铺成一个中间微突的小坡。  
滑稽又可笑。  
“这是就是这里主人心中的‘认知上的人类’吗？”摩尔迦那不敢相信自己的双眼。  
“还有别的答案吗？”长谷川善吉扭头看向摩尔迦那：“倒不如说，为什么这里的家伙看上去没有什么攻击力啊，按照你们从前告诉我的状况来说，不应该是更加凶险万分的地方吗？”  
高卷杏摊开了手：“我们也从没见过啊，以前改心的时候虽然也有认知中的人类，但像这样恶心的状况还是头一次，连沟通都不知道行不行。”  
“况且我们现在应该还只是在外围，连这里的全貌都没法掌握。”新岛真缓过劲，开始为分析现状出力，“如果按这些家伙想要靠近我们的样子来看，很可能这里的主人对‘怪盗’没有敌意——不对，如果是这样的话为什么我们会穿着怪盗服？没有敌意是不可能让‘怪盗’出现的。”  
“他知道有怪盗存在。”  
来栖晓开口说道。  
毕竟当下已经是怪盗团全国改心事件的一年之后了，认知轲学的研究在三年之前就在一色若叶手中展开，而在两年前怪盗团才刚刚接触到异世界。现在成员也增加了，被帮助的人也变多了，被纠正错误的大人物也有不少。况且这还是和两年前的废人化事件如出一辙的异动，能接触到内幕的人基本都拥有权限去获取“认知轲学”的研究成果。狮童正义幕后的支持团队也没有完全倒台，emma当初的异变也有他们在背后推动。  
那些家伙要是拿着资料什么也不干，才是天方夜谭。  
总之，只有在获取了足够多的情报的情况下，做出的判断才能是最贴合事实的。现在才只是找到暗影的身影而已，距离揪出这块牢笼主人的真身还有很长的路要走。  
“既然这些影子有可能是‘认知上的人类’，那他们是不是也能说话呢？”高卷杏提出了一个新的观点。  
新岛真将耳边滑下的头发挂回去，看向来栖晓：“也不能说不能，试试吧？”  
来栖晓点头赞同。  
“我想问一下！”新岛真高声喊道，“请问你们知道这里的主人是谁吗？”  
暗影们顿住了，他们停下了那没多大用处的蠕动，像是时间定格了一样回归寂静。  
正当寂静让怪盗们有些脊背发凉的时候，暗影们动了。  
他们白色的面具上同时裂开了一道弧形的口子，就像是苏醒了作为人的那一面一样。  
一张一合地露出血红的笑。  
“他在迷宫里游荡。”  
“他会来抓人。”  
“他会将我们都抓走。”  
“将其中一些杀死。”  
“将另一些关起来。”  
“还有一些发了狂。”  
“他们想要攻击他。”  
“他们被他打败了。”  
坂本龙司按不住脾气，打断了这些家伙顶着笑容的窃窃私语，高声问道：“有人知道祂是谁吗？”  
暗影们一齐安静下来，半晌，他们将嘴合成一条缝，然后一同开口。  
“我们不知道他是谁。”  
血红的嘴咧地更大。  
“我们只知道他是一个入狱的囚犯。”  
“突然就出现在了这里。”  
来栖晓的右眼皮抽动了两下。  
而第一批的怪盗们，都将目光转向他。  
来栖晓握紧了拳头。

他们好不容易从迷宫当中走出，来到了最中央的那个牢笼面前。  
景象和梦中一模一样。  
影子们在牢笼里敲击着那道透明的墙壁，没有任何声音能够传达到牢笼的这头，那些暗影黑压压地挤压着笼子，翻涌着的人潮一浪高过一浪。  
来栖晓看着那些暗影的样子，如入冰窟。  
他们几乎都不成人形，而是一个又一个奇形怪状的怪物。  
其中大部分都像通道内的烂泥一样，蠕动着身体从缝隙里挤入，然后将压在他们身上的家伙掀走，以便让自己能够挤到牢笼的边缘，像是这样就能获得更大的可能性从里面挣扎逃出。  
过往的经验告诉来栖晓，人类实际上是一类善于放弃思考的物种，靠着一些人的智慧发明新的科技，逐渐获得更多的“放弃权”——比如，将一切交给别人去考虑、听从某个看似有理的领导者的言辞，然后相信起他的论调，进而交出身心，将自己的欲望或者愿望交给某些人掌控，让那些东西来帮自己做出选择——可这一次不同，人们的阴影都在害怕，都在试图逃离束缚着他们的囚笼。  
所以这些暗影不是自愿进去的，都是被异世界的主人抓进去的。  
异世界的主人对暗影没有善意。  
他是牢笼的看守，他想将所有人都毁灭。并且他已经在现实中制造了恐慌，所以所有的暗影才会怕他，而被他捉住的家伙们疯狂地想要从牢笼里逃走——  
他对怪盗没有敌意，但他对这个世界中的其他人恨之入骨。  
为什么？

明明只有一个对手，可怪盗们却无法找到他。  
如果那些暗影没有说谎的话，他们早就该碰见这里的主人了，可他们都快跑完了半个迷宫，也没能窥见他的任何踪迹。  
那家伙在这个异世界神出鬼没，光是确定他的存在就已经万分困难。起先他们还以为暗影们在说谎，但兜兜转转，等他们回到一开始遇见那堆暗影的胡同，就发现那里像是被什么东西清扫过一样，只剩下还掉悬在天花板上的暗影们。  
看起来是在他们之后将那些暗影抓走了，可怪盗们因为陷阱的原因明明返回了好几趟。这个迷宫就只有这么大，在这么短的时间内、在同一个区域内准确无误地相互错过，这根本不可能。  
怪盗们一如既往用的老方式，所以问题只能是这里的主人本身了，他肯定有某种确认对方位置的方法，而怪盗们无法找到他。  
他们只能在一块还算广阔的回廊内停下脚步，开始整理起到目前为止的资料。  
怪盗们一如既往地提出着一个又一个的可能性，然后另一部分人再将这些可能性一个个地剔除考量范围。  
但来栖晓看见了那个影子。  
他就在不远处巷道的拐角处。  
那看上去像是一只猛兽，而不是什么人类的一份子。  
那家伙四肢着地，全身都包覆着浓重的黑雾，甚至黑雾里翻着一些红光，看上去和以往暴走时的暗影们状态一致。祂在远处踱步，躲在墙沿之后徘徊着，行走时还不断有黑色的影子伴随着步伐攀附而上。  
他隐藏在那个角落里，似乎是听见了讨论的声音，所以找了过来——那家伙看上去偏着脑袋，想要听清这边混乱的争论内容——或者是作为捕猎者，要将他们也一网打尽。  
只有来栖晓的位置不错，正好注意到了祂。  
那家伙似乎眼神不太好，并没有感受到来栖晓的注视，还在不断偏头调整方位，甚至向着怪盗所在的位置不由自主地靠近了一些。随后又立即意识到了不对劲，轻轻地退回黑暗之中，似乎想要在那个距离就听清他们在说些什么。  
祂没有发出任何声音，只是安静地蹲在那个角落——所以他确实是对“怪盗团”没有敌意。  
为什么呢？  
来栖晓想要靠近祂，但刚起身就带动起自己的风衣，发出了明显的布料摩擦声。  
糟了。  
来栖晓抬头，祂已经跑得没影了。

来栖晓让同伴们先躲在一边，从他的周遭离开。躲到一个陷阱背后的安全区域内，让他们通过佐仓双叶来观测他的状况。  
伙伴们翻遍物资，找出了一支不知何时购入的鞭炮。如果猜测是真的，那么鞭炮就一定能将祂赶走。  
来栖晓想要钓出祂。  
按照之前的猜测，祂没有视觉，在这里些陷阱当中通行，都是听觉在发挥作用。他肯定并不能够判断出自己面对的到底是什么，这样就一定能欺瞒过他的感官，至少也能够与他见上一面。  
来栖晓跟在一个有些呆头呆脑、还在地面上活动的暗影附近，模拟出暗影行动时的脚步拖地声，等待着祂的到来。  
一阵风。  
黑暗在一瞬间内包覆整个视野，显然，他成功钓出了那个怪物。  
浓郁的黑暗直接窜入了他的口鼻。他以为他能适应，可那些黑暗像有实体的一样。它们蔓延在空气当中，就像某种毒气，抓住他腹部，让他难以呼吸。瞬间干燥起来的气体被吸入肺部，从呼吸道当中划过时仿佛万千的刀子，痛苦让他以为他的喉管被完全撕裂，腥味在他口鼻内蔓延。他以为他流血了，可一摸鼻头却干净地仿若新生。  
他大张着嘴想要吸取更多氧气，却只能换来已经过载的喉管发出警告的断音。  
而那些黑暗明明没有半点实体。  
他想要说话，可他的咽喉早就不受他控制。干渴拽紧了他的声带，来栖晓连半个气声都发不出。  
这是黑暗，这是他要面对的怪物身上所诞生的苦痛。  
他在恍惚间似乎看见了一双无光的眸子。那双眼中的红光熟悉地让他浑身立起寒毛，拼命在快要昏厥断线的意识当中抽出一丝理智，克制住浑身的战栗瞪大双眼，想要确认自己看见的是真是假。  
但祂立即隐藏回了黑暗之中，没让来栖晓窥探到他想要看见的任何一个特征。  
来栖晓手指抽搐地搭上喉管，蜷起的手指在浑身碎裂样的痛苦的作用下狠狠地抠在脖颈上。胸肺间的压抑警告着他最后的理智，告诉他不能再这样继续下去，但那他看见的那一眼还是让他没舍得将手上的爆竹拉响。  
来栖晓放开爆竹，用尽最后的力气伸出右手，在这黑暗当中打出一个响指。  
祂瞬间收回了黑暗，弹跳着后退，躲回墙壁拐角后，藏起自己的身影。  
来栖晓没撑住自己的眼皮。  
他坠入黑暗。

摇晃与刺目的光明让来栖晓睁开了双眼。他的头还在嗡嗡作响，太阳穴附近的神经还在突突直跳。眩晕的影响下他甚至有些看不清眼前的事物，只能试图让眼睛张地更开，靠光源来辨认模糊的色块。他应当是被伙伴们推醒的，色块在他睁开眼睛之后就开始移动位置，有人伸手将他的面具推至头顶，可那样带来的摩擦感让他头皮发麻。  
“——！”  
声音在耳边炸出一连串尖啸，刺地他头痛加剧。来栖晓反射地伸手护住耳朵，试图让入耳的声音消减——可这样更糟。  
那些奔流在血液当中的呼啸声狠狠地扎进耳膜，心脏的搏动像地震样地撞击着他的神经，耳膜被声音的冲击炸碎。  
他想要再次昏倒过去，可他的意识却在这样的折磨下越发清醒。  
耳鸣声针扎般在他的神经上反复穿刺，连带着模糊不清的视力，一起将他的感觉器官剥走。来栖晓试图张开嘴说话，牙齿却不听他使唤地死咬在一起造成新的负担。  
他想告诉伙伴们别管他让他安静地一个人呆着。  
浑身的异常让他压根就无法传达出意志。  
他感觉到有什么东西扎入皮肤，他想要挣扎着拔走，但却无法做到——那些都是错觉造成的幻象，根本就不是实体的东西。  
是后遗症。  
来栖晓意识到自己现在的状况很糟糕。尽管他没有任何外伤，但之前吸入的黑暗还是对他造成了伤害。那些东西没有实体，只是痛苦的幻觉，甚至可能是祂所表现出来的异常。而所造成的精神上的伤害早就超出了人体能够承担的上限，身体的各种过激反应都在发出警告。  
绝对不能再靠近那个怪物。  
他的头脑在高声警告着，让他别再靠近那家伙。浓郁的黑暗会将人的精神摧毁，他的身体在叫嚣着反对他不顾自身的行为。这里是异世界，这里什么都有可能发生。  
而来栖晓的理智在为了那黑暗中的惊鸿一瞥摇摇欲坠。

伙伴们劝他回一趟现实。  
来栖晓的怪盗服消失了。  
他的着装变回了他今早穿着的衬衫。  
在接过同伴们递来的矿泉水后，他们担忧着提出了建议。  
所有人都注意到了他状态不对，但没有任何人说明他们之中心照不宣的结论。  
“你应该有必须要去确认的事。”  
“我们都是从不同的入口进的异世界，索菲娅只能将我们送回我们自己进入异世界的地点。”  
“晓，你得回去一趟。”  
他们互相使着眼色，喜多川祐介甚至捂住了坂本龙司的嘴，让他没能发声。他们可能在佐仓双叶和索菲娅的帮助下看得比自己还要清楚。来栖晓知道他们在暗示的是谁。  
可他们也不敢告诉他答案。  
因为那还没有实证。

异世界之外的现实也回归了黑夜的笼罩之中。入秋的寒风一如既往地薄情，袖口和领口间卷入的寒意裹挟着水汽，让他意识到还在干渴作痛的不过只是幻觉。常青的树叶相互拍击着发出萧索的唦声，伴随着脚底踩着的黄色枫叶一起随风破碎。  
电话铃不合时宜地响起，震醒了还在游神的来栖晓。  
是新岛冴打来的。  
一个坏消息。  
坏到让他不顾门禁的时间，急匆匆地赶冲出校门。上了新岛冴的车之后，他才意识到他捧着手机的双手停止不了颤抖。  
命运总是这么爱捉弄人，无论这个人会因为命运的改变而走向何方。  
他说不定得庆幸自己选择了同一个城市的大学。  
畅通无阻的道路将他迅速送达目的地，他踏上不算熟悉的街道，在新岛冴的带领下梦游一般地前进。  
他回到他们告别的地方。  
他看到的只有一片被封锁的空地。  
“抱歉。”新岛冴的声音震耳欲聋，“那家研究所根本就是一家皮包公司。虽然一直都有研究成果，但基本属于一些与大学合作的项目，这个研究所的成立也是在狮童正义倒台之后——”  
“啪啦。”  
有什么东西掉在了地上。  
尖锐的嗡鸣声又在他大脑里炸响。  
“——来栖晓，你在听吗？”

“我会好好帮忙的。”  
那天的他看上去是发自内心地在笑着，嘴角上扬的弧度比起以前虚假的作戏看上去真实不少。  
穿着白色衬衫的他比以前穿着囚服的他看上去要更加随和。  
由于事关认知轲学的研究，异世界的存在不能让大众知晓，于是他作为狮童正义的污点证人，成为压垮狮童的最后一根稻草。随后他被私下审判，新岛冴小姐护了他全程。  
而通过人脉推动他去辅助“认知轲学”研究的活动也获得了批准。  
午后的蝉在大声嚷嚷着歌颂生命，那天是入夏后难得的低温。阳光不算耀眼，但也足够明媚。拂面的清风带起一缕凉爽，吹起他栗色的头发，在阳光下闪闪发光。  
他笑着原谅了没能通过程序批准赠送礼物的来栖晓，然后告诉来栖晓，他觉得能来就已经足够了，他可不想收下些什么奇奇怪怪的礼物。  
他说，我会好好帮忙的。  
留下这句话之后，他笑着告别，然后转身走进那家认知轲学的研究机构。  
看着他从大门背后消失，然后才念念不舍地转身离去。  
他想，他们肯定能再相见的。无论那是十年，还是二十年，甚至就算是他们半截入土，他也会等他。  
那时候，未来是充满光明的。  
他笑着。  
那笑容重叠进了黑影。  
血红的嘴大张着。  
黑暗带来的窒息痛苦，覆盖了记忆里的凉爽夏风，然后为他离去的身影镀上暗红的血痕。  
那些暗影们大张着血红的嘴，即便是瘫软成污泥，也要嘲笑怪盗。

来栖晓不知道自己究竟是怎样回到的寝室，幸好是独居，要是吓到室友可能就会出大事。幸好他的课表还算松散，而现在又是休息日，他完全能够将重心放在异世界的攻略上。  
他踏着有些虚浮的步伐，走到了洗漱台前。镜子里的家伙顶着头乱糟糟的卷发，双眼浮肿泛红，看上去就是一副没睡好的样子。  
他想他应该没有做噩梦，但实际的梦境却比噩梦还要折磨人。  
梦境里的明智吾郎笑着接受了帮助，同时也笑着从他这里应下了个承诺。他们当时都以为能够得到一个足够光明的未来，但实际上却事与愿违。  
来栖晓看着镜子当中邋遢的那个家伙，扯起了嘴角，露出一个难看的笑容。  
不如不笑。  
来栖晓稍微收拾了一下看起来太过狼狈的自己，然后喊醒了索菲娅。幸好今天是周末，朋友们因为过于担心他而在sns里吵了个通宵。他翻着那早就找不到顶的聊天记录，在输入栏发了个怪盗集合的通知。  
所有人都迅速做出回复。看起来比起他来说，其他人都过分健康，反而是在询问他的状况是否还适合进入异世界。  
身体不适并不是什么能够拿来推辞的借口，来栖晓看着异世界入口的黑色漩涡，摁了摁自己还有些隐隐作痛的太阳穴。  
如果那真的是他。来栖晓想，他必须要搞清楚在明智吾郎身上发生了什么。  
这是他无可推卸的责任。

异世界的光景居然改变了。  
怪盗们没有贸然走进迷宫，光是从他们的落脚点就能眺望整座牢笼。前一天原本只有迷宫的世界里突然竖起了三座高山，远远望去，能够看见顶端的光景似乎被扭曲了。  
“温度还在升高。”索菲娅突然说道，“小心，那几座高山很奇怪，扩散开的热量快要达到今年夏天的最高气温了。”  
“不会吧？”奥村春惊讶地看着远方，“难道说那些是火山？”  
“Joker，那些山很奇怪，它们在一瞬间就凭空冒了出来，从昨晚开始，温度就逐渐开始升高，表面温度虽然还维持着人体能承载的上限，但实际内部状况不明。而且也是从昨晚起，废人化事件就没有再增加了，可一睡不醒的人爆炸式地增长到影响交通的地步。”索菲娅将她与佐仓双叶一同监控异世界的信息公开，“你们刚离开了异世界，这里的样子就开始变化。”  
“虽然没来得及通知你，但现在也不晚。我和索菲有讨论过这件事，认为是因为joker你和他见了面，才引起的状况改变。”佐仓双叶补充道。  
——火山？  
“总之先开始调查吧。”  
摩尔迦那跳起来变成了直升飞机。  
从高处往火山飞行，那些火山比他们预想的还要更加庞大。红色的火焰从黑色的表壳之中翻涌破出，有些部分甚至已经开始有岩浆冲上天空，在空气中化为黑色的粉尘，然后纷纷扬扬地往附近落下。就算是从高处靠近，空中的温度也与现实中的秋天相差过大，怪盗们已经有些耐不住炎热，开始将矿泉水倒在头上。  
那些消散在空气中的黑烟就像一天前来栖晓遇见祂时的物质很像，也是这样让人干渴地发狂，甚至还产生了即将窒息的错觉。看起来像是他周身的黑雾扩大了影响范围，反馈在认知之上就是出现了火山。  
火山——地球地块运动下产生的自然现象，一旦火山喷发，火山灰所过之处能埋葬一切——那确确实实是和黑暗一样的窒息，并且如果异世界里人们所对应的暗影死亡的话，同时也会造成现实中人类的废人化——  
看上去祂打算将所有人杀死。  
为什么？  
为什么要做到这种地步不可？  
如果真是明智吾郎造成的话，那他为什么会变成现在这样？在他前往研究所之后到底发生了什么？究竟是怎样的情感扭曲才会让他对所有人恨之入骨？过去的他使用loki力量让暗影暴走不过只是一种手段，他想要针对的也不过只是狮童正义一个人而已，到底为什么会改变到这种地步？  
来栖晓的疑问没有任何人能回答。

“那是什么？”佐仓双叶惊叫出声。  
炙热的火山原本连岩石也能吞没，但那坐火山的中间却有一个在空中稳定旋转着的浮岛，一眼望去非常醒目，仔细看去，那上面还有一个黑色的方形箱子。  
黑色的箱子被摆放在浮岛正中间，它的底下压着什么东西。那看上去像是一张纸，在热浪的升腾气流里翻滚着想要脱离束缚。怪盗们没敢让摩尔迦那的直升飞机靠近平台，担心会将那点线索吹跑。靠着携带着的绳索，他们从飞机上滑下，高卷杏抢先去将那张很可能会飞走的纸拿到手，然后招呼着摩尔迦那停靠下来，让飞机上剩下的成员能够回到地面。  
从天空中看见的黑色箱子实际上是个不透明的黑色方块，尽管在天空中看着有些分量，但实际在地面看见的时候就显得有些小巧。如果那真是个箱子，一定能将猫形态的摩尔迦那给装进去。这显然不像是什么会立即消失的东西，于是他们看向高卷杏，将注意力放在了她拿到手的那张纸上。  
这显然是一张有着各种折痕卷曲废弃的破损纸张，但不知道为什么又被人展平压在地上，高卷杏没能抬起那个一动不动的黑色方块，只能以尽可能小的破损程度将它护住。怪盗们并不能确定那是被人有意揉捏过之后丢弃的痕迹、还是被热气升腾的火山吹拂地被毁坏了而留下的，但幸好上面的字迹还算清晰。怪盗们凑在高卷杏身边，听着她大声念了出来。  
“14时48分，实验体开始反抗，在注射了镇静剂之后安分下来。深度催眠没有起作用，实验体非常顽固，基本没有配合过实验，险些打伤研究者——”  
“这是什么啊？！”奥村春瞪大双眼。  
“还有后续呢，我也不知道啊。”高卷杏摇摇手上的纸张，“催眠洗脑并不顺利，实验体在今天清醒了过来。即便他依旧无法行动，也没法再进一步改造他的人格。一些认知遮蔽的药物起了作用，这让我们回收他的任务简单不少。”  
“在组员讨论过之后，决定放弃通过催眠来改变人格，最初的方案宣告失败。但一些药物实验的反应不错，后续部分应该会围绕——这部分有点看不清了。”  
佐仓双叶敲着键盘说：“显然，要么是药剂名字，要么是方案名字。”  
“我先跳过，后面还一段勉强能辨认出的。”高卷杏点点头，“异世界研究在过去曾经几度陷入僵局，但如今得到的实验体本身就与异世界有着联系，如果能将他的意义发挥到最大，我们的夙愿迟早会实现……”  
这是什么？  
实验体？药物注射？改变人格？  
这是什么？研究记录？实验报告？还是其他的？  
为什么会出现在异世界？  
“如果从之前出现过的‘殿堂’和‘监狱’来看的话，这也应该是异世界住人不想面对的过去，或者说是改变的原点——”摩尔迦那说道，“可这份报告没有任何指向性，看上去似乎出自其他人的手里……有点像丸喜或者一之濑那些研究者的研究报告？其他研究者居然在进行人体实验？”  
“Joker，你不要紧吧？”  
嗯？来栖晓看向发问的芳泽堇。为什么会问我这个问题？  
“Leader，你出的汗太多了。”坂本龙司皱着眉，提醒到。  
啊？  
这里是火山啊，出汗很正常的吧——  
“检测到不明物质……这是？！Joker快离开那个——”  
气浪冲上体表，周遭温度瞬间升高。来栖晓眼前的一切被热浪逼地扭曲起来，一切都像是水面上扩散出的油脂，毫无规律地变换着轮廓。黑色的粒子逐渐遮蔽起扭曲的世界，彩虹的炫光在那些黑暗的表面掠过，逐渐昏暗的世界吞噬了全部的光亮。  
同伴的声音也被迅速隔绝，来栖晓甚至无法确认他们的位置，索性就这样原地不动。热流在短暂地上升之后缓速降回正常，仿佛之前的热度都不过只是短暂的错觉而已。  
黑暗，空无一人的黑暗。  
但却意外地有些安全感，似乎万籁俱静的世界才能获得真正的宁静。  
有什么细碎的声音响起，又在一些脚步当中远去。来栖晓伸出手，但没远就碰到了屏障，他顺着屏障向旁边试探，尝试找到这里的边界。  
很快，他就摸到了四周的尽头，这里空间狭小，就像是某种立式的衣橱，右边摸上去的手感和毛衣很相似。  
“谁？”  
有个稚嫩的声音突兀地在黑暗当中响起。  
来栖晓张开了嘴，没能发出任何声音。  
“……错觉吗？”  
来栖晓想要告诉他这并不是错觉，但黑暗将声音给咽下，没能传达出去。来栖晓只能在狭小的空间里尝试蹲下身子，尝试在黑暗里找到那个发声的家伙。  
先是头发，有些太过柔软的蓬松头发。他的左手已经能触碰到地板了，那个小脑袋缩在墙角的角落里面，应该是感受到了摸在头上的手，那个脑袋颤抖了一下，然后带着些惊恐地再次问道：“谁？”  
来栖晓没法回答他，只能在黑暗当中一点一点地挪动到他身边。那个家伙试图将他的手挥开，他只能小心翼翼地轻轻搭在他挥出的手上，显示出自己没有恶意。  
那个小家伙似乎停下了颤抖，他的手有些冰。似乎是觉得来栖晓这边比较暖和，他磨蹭着慢慢靠到了来栖晓手上。  
“……”小家伙沉默了很久，然后开口说：“可以听听我说的话吗？”  
他没有等来栖晓答复，就自顾自地说了下去。  
“我喜欢英雄，也喜欢侦探。”  
“英雄可以将所有坏人打倒，还能拯救世界！”  
“靠着聪明才智将所有恶人绳之以法的侦探也一样！太棒了！”  
“英雄们总是能在有人需要的时候就赶到他们身边，只要有坏人就能全部打倒。那些拯救世界同时还帮助了每个遇到困难的英雄超帅！One for all！喝啊——”  
“但是，英雄没有来救我。”  
“每次我都在想，英雄是不是正好在我难受的时候去拯救世界了，或者是还有更需要帮助的人在等着他去拯救？英雄从来都没有在我面前出现过，所有人讨厌我，他们都说着母亲的坏话。”  
“母亲的事我不清楚，可我什么也没做过。”  
“后来，母亲去世了。”  
“有人将我带走，还有人让我选择去哪里生活，我什么也不知道，他们也什么也不说。我就被塞给了其中一位老人，再后来又换了好几次家。”  
“他们用一样的眼神看我，每个人都是。”  
孩子将整个身体都靠在了来栖晓身上，他抱着来栖晓的手臂，沉默了一阵。  
“……有时候真的会非常羡慕佐仓双叶。”  
他提到了双叶。  
“后来的事你也应该知道了。”  
声音突然就变了。  
变回了那个自己非常熟悉但却好久都没有听见的声音。  
“来栖晓，我想问你——”  
“你认为救赎是什么？”

——为什么要问这个问题呢？  
来栖晓有些发愣，直觉告诉他他能发声了，但理智告诉他，他能发声是因为在明智吾郎向他提问。  
救赎，单方面一厢情愿的救赎总是会让一些东西影响变得更加庞大，比如在将怪物击败之后摧毁了街道的巨人，比如将痛苦抹去之后变得陌生的温柔世界。每天都有无数的理由烦恼抱怨着的人类群体也是，一些人生产出为了救人而准备的医学器具、但在生产过程中又因为各种污染让医学器具供不应求；一些人为了相互交流拯救他们自己，而创造他们喜欢的自由社区，另一些人却在为了他们创造的社区争论吵骂忙地不可开交。  
每个人对救赎的定义都不一样，是选择在铁轨上救下更少的人，还是选择转换轨道去救下更多地人？是选择救下一个善良的人，还是选择救下一个走上错路的恶人？是选择救下天生的反社会人格，还是选择救下毫无问题每天笑容待物的善良人？  
面对着一个陌生人，充其量只能通过第一印象做出基本判断的人类，为什么能以他们每个人所认为的不同的判断基准去衡量另一个人的价值？救赎本身就是为了将人拉出黑暗，但如果这其中加入了某种考量，加入了某种对等的价值转换，还能称得上“救赎”本身吗？  
譬如他为了让明智吾郎活下去而奔走为他所做的那些事？  
可结果明智吾郎变成了怪物。  
——这能称得上“救赎”吗？  
来栖晓不知道。  
“曾经，我以为能将人拉出黑暗和痛苦，就能算是救赎。”  
来栖晓开口说。  
“我失败了。”  
“所以现在，我只希望能找到让你恢复的方法。这称不上救赎，只是我一厢情愿的‘愿望’。”  
“人是否被‘救’了，只能由当事人本人做出判断，以他个人的成长经历来定义对他而言的幸福，同时这种幸福得保证不会对他人造成单方面困扰。这需要非常多的思考，也需要和各种各样的人一同交流。”  
“这只是我的愿望，我不能强加给任何人，包括你。”  
“我希望能看见你在阳光下自如地微笑。”  
来栖晓抱紧了黑暗中的孩子。  
“这谈不上‘救赎’，这只能算是自我安慰。”  
——黑暗散去了。

那是鬼怪，毫无征兆地在怪盗们面前眼前出现。如同污泥，在地面上翻涌着想要将人吞下。被黑暗包裹着形成茧的leader被他们护在身后。  
那些鬼怪尖啸着，带来了刺耳的变调喊声。  
“只要实验成功了，我们就能够获得力量！”  
“让所有人获得神明的力量！”  
“让任何人都能成神！”  
“只要能够夺取他们的力量使用！”  
“就能够实现所有的救赎！”  
“人类的进步总是要将另一些人踩在脚下！”  
“少数人的牺牲换来的是更加光明的未来！”  
“只要所有人都能成神，就能够拯救所有人！”  
那些怪物相互吞噬融合，肉瘤一般糅合在一起，不断成长着身形。巨大的竖瞳从中间劈开污泥，鬼魅一般瞪视着怪盗们身后的那个茧。庞大的身躯越堆越高逐渐成为仰视着怪盗头顶的巨物，然后从最高的地方涌出片状的一堆黑手，如同美杜莎头发上的长蛇，向怪盗团袭来。  
“糟了！都还没搞懂joker怎么被关进去的，就出现了这样的敌人？”佐仓双叶扫描敌人数据之后异常吃惊，她高喊着提醒所有人“小心！那家伙很强！”  
“这个级别谁都能感受到不妙了！”长谷川善吉将大刀提在手里，“Navi，弱点有检测出来吗？！”  
“还没！没这么快的！”  
还没等怪盗团们开始战斗，身后就闪耀出了白色的炽热光芒。茧从内部裂开的光芒击退了眼睛巨大的怪物，逼迫它用那些片状的细手掩盖住自己的眼睛。  
“光属性！是光属性！”佐仓双叶看着表盘上跳动的数值大声喊道，但现在所有人都被那个茧所迸发出的白光给刺地无法睁眼。  
随着白光的逐渐暗淡，来栖晓回到了他们面前。  
“轰隆”一声，火山的岩浆冲上浮空岛的高度，在四周围绕出红色的墙壁——活像古罗马斗兽场。  
舞台拉开帷幕，岩浆翻滚着显露出凝固的黑色岩块，如同坐在观众席的人影一样，靠着雷鸣般的轰响声为他们的战斗鼓掌喝彩。  
那份报告代表着什么，已经不需要再多加说明了。  
他们以为他是个好用的棋子，而他也没意识到他踏进的是深渊。  
这状况是来栖晓一手造成的。  
已经没有时间让他继续犹豫下去了。  
来栖晓握紧了手上的刀，高喊着叫出persona。

第二座火山上有一个白色的方块，这次拿到纸张的人是长谷川善吉。来栖晓在战斗当中受了点轻伤，还在直升机里给自己打绷带。  
长谷川善吉没有回到队伍里，而是将手搭在那个方块的上面——没有任何事情发生，他有些意外地敲了敲那个东西，发出的闷声就像敲在实心的墙壁上一样。  
“为什么进不去？”  
“看上去只有joker才能进入。Wolf，先看看那上面写了什么吧。”喜多川祐介用刀背敲了敲那个方块，同样的闷声让怪盗们将视线投向长谷川善吉。  
他点了点头，然后开始读起那张纸。  
“×月×日，第四套方案第二次实验第三阶段。实验体明显出现了神志不清的状况，攻击性有明显降低，部分药物起的作用偏离了既定轨道。随后，实验体被送往处理科，在一小时之后回到实验台上。”  
“实验体失去了全部的攻击性，精神遮蔽药物起到明显的效果。尽管能够直观看见处理科的应对手段，但留下的污渍太多，影响到了药物的正常注入，固定的针孔位置发生明显偏移。”  
“实验暂停，处理科在十分钟内将实验体清洗干净送回。”  
——什么？  
“他们的行为也会影响到实验的正常进展，希望能引以为戒。部分暗示及诱导比之前更有成效，实验体在实验当中没有太大反抗。”  
“不会吧……”  
“啧，这段实验过程记录也一样看不清了，但后面的结果多少还能看见。”  
“致幻剂的投入并未取得明显成效，甚至还造成了意外，实验体先是面色惨白，后开始大笑。致幻剂的使用效果因人而异，但从瞳孔反应来看，实验体出现了由心理变化所带来的假性失明。另外一些药物比预期可持续时间要更长，猜测是部分药物因为某些因素在实验体内部催化，实验因此能够多进行一次链接。”  
“在这宝贵的延长时间里，实验体和机器的对接获得了成功，证实了通过辅助工具能够创造出为人类所控制的神，异世界和现实世界的链接比想象中还要更加紧密。”  
“部分刺激或许能够通过实验体直接作用于异世界。”  
“剩余实验需要等待更新的一批药物运抵后才能开始。”  
“——以上。”  
长谷川善吉将这一部分的内容传达给其他怪盗们，其中的内容让人无从下手，信件内的惨状比想象当中还要惨烈。  
看着沉默了的伙伴，来栖晓咬咬嘴唇，拍拍自己还有些昏沉的大脑，然后向白色的方块走去。和黑色的方块一样，没等他伸手触碰，方块就主动变成光带向周身缠绕而上，热浪又一次席卷了他的感官，将他拉进光芒当中。  
白色的方块内，来栖晓看见的却是一面被各种乱七八糟的颜色涂抹过的墙壁。光影交错间，一柄巨大的刷子悬浮着在空中向着墙壁击去，为本就胡乱的画布抹上更加昏暗的色彩。  
明智吾郎的身影清晰地站立在那把巨型木刷底下。  
木刷上的颜料开始垂落，水滴形状地向着他俯冲。来栖晓条件反射地想要去救下明智，奔跑着将他扑倒，却也因此将他扑进各种颜色混杂起的黑色泥潭当中——颜料早已将整个地面染成遍布水洼的泥潭。  
来栖晓光顾着想要别让明智吾郎被颜料淋上，却反而让他的全身沾满了黑泥。  
——和现实一样。  
“结果你还是会这样不计后果地冲上来。”  
来栖晓从地面爬起，污泥从他身上脱落。他以为明智身上的泥也可以像这样轻易地剥离，但却被像是牛皮糖一样得颜料沾住了脚，没法再向他靠近。  
明智吾郎翻了个身，仰躺在那堆污泥当中。颜料在他身上铺展开，随着动作蔓延开来，保持原样的地方所剩无几。  
他就这样躺着，然后开口发问。  
“为什么要这样执着？反正你也救不了所有人。”  
“对比起一个杀人犯来说，明显是其他更加有价值、在社会上勤劳工作着的家伙们更值得被英雄去拯救。”  
“我会死的，反正我也打算复仇完就死，无论印象空间如何，达成目的了就行。等到时候你或者谁来接手都可以，倒不如说那样还更加省事。”  
“明明在面对自己的敌人，为什么还能问他要不要一起走，去选择另一条路？”  
“明明意识到了假象幻影的异常，却还是在选择时犹豫不决，为什么要在乎我的性命？”  
“都已经将犯人绳之以法了，却还要为他争取减刑——”  
“来栖晓，这就是你认为的正确吗？”  
“你还是像以前一样，单纯而又愚蠢。”  
来栖晓依旧无法回答，他张嘴想要说话，他想要一句一句地反驳回去，但却还是无法发声。明智吾郎想听到的并不是这些解释，也不是什么冠冕堂皇的借口——他还没将他真正的问题问出口。  
明智吾郎笑了起来，从污泥当中爬起的他背对着来栖晓，他摇晃着身体，颜料从他身上滴落，像裂痕一样将他的身形切分成碎片。他的声音带着一丝破碎般的无力，然后变得神经质一般抽动，强行划开空气搅动起来。他身上沾染的颜料让他已经快和背景融为一体，他头顶巨大的刷子还在空中飞舞，不断甩出的液体逐渐让整个世界变得更加混沌。  
那个刷子开始加速，将飞溅的液体甩动地如同某些布满房间的分尸血迹。变换的画面在逐渐化为长啸的痛哭声中浮现，随着颜料的挥洒而变换着场景。一些人拿着针管，另一些人拿着电极；一些人握住了他的手臂，另一些人勒住了他的双腿。  
随后画面变得支离破碎，模糊的光影已经分辨不出具体形状。它们被下一层颜料覆上尘灰，那些颜色被刷子抹开，留下山川一般的痕迹。  
还保留着最后一部分原色的幻影逐渐停下了痛苦的尖啸，扭曲的幻影恢复了人形。他伸手拍拍自己有些皱起的衣摆，拉直那些卷曲的部分。像是什么也没有发生过一样，顶着那些流动着的颜料，恢复了正常的站姿。  
他摊开了那双还能看见校服原色的双手，像是扭曲的天平，架在来栖晓的面前。  
“来栖晓，第二个问题——”  
“你认为正义是什么？”

这一次，来栖晓的身影先回到了怪盗们的面前，他踉跄地摇摆身子站定，然后晃了晃自己还有些昏沉的大脑。坂本龙司上来想要帮忙，但被来栖晓拒绝了。  
白色方块中的光景还历历在目，破碎的人影将那个曾经讨论过的问题又丢回了他面前。来栖晓没法作答，他哑口无言。  
即便是来栖晓，也没法就这个观点下个什么结论。  
救人未必是正义，农夫与蛇、九色鹿，故事都给出了他们的答案。将坏人拉出苦海而言，对于所有人来说不会是正义，并且还会被恶人所利用，用来实现自己的夙愿。  
杀人也不会是正义，黑暗英雄之所以见不得光，就是因为他们的目的只是贯彻自己角度上的正义，靠着以暴制暴来阻止邪恶。  
电车难题之所以无解，正是因为每个人的判断标准不同，他们会按照自己的标准来衡量到底是如何处理问题。有些人觉得无论如何，只要能够救下更多的人，就是正义；而另一些人则认为他们被撞的命运是不应该改变的，如果为了更多原本会死亡的人去将明明不应该死的那些撞死，对于那些人来说，这并不是公平的考量。  
如果给这个问题填上某种前置条件，比如人数更多的那边是死刑犯，每个人手上都沾着各种人的鲜血；或者说他们手底那些死去的人原本就是品行不端的人渣，他们只是在为了他们的正义而行动，为了将那些人送葬而成为侩子手；或者是人数更少的那些人虽然没有对人类出手，但他们会毫不留情地将动物虐待致死——无论是增加上哪个条件，天平都会根据自身的准则向某一方歪斜偏移。  
——世界上没有什么绝对的正义。  
所有的正义都有前置条件，他们都是基于成长路径而做出的相对结论，没有什么是绝对的，就算是某种公理，也会有不适用的环境在等着它。  
更别提，用正义来衡量某个人了。  
——而现在的他，亲手将明智吾郎给推下了火坑。更别说，当明智吾郎在经历那些痛苦的时候，他还在讴歌青春，享受着自己悠游自在的大学生活。  
来栖晓的嘴张开了又闭上，最后只能徒劳地发声。如同断线的残音，将话语从声道当中挤出，靠着那点最后的勇气，将这句话当作是自己的答案。  
“正义是狭隘的——”  
“所以，对不起。”  
五彩斑斓的颜料消散了，他被踢出了白色的世界。  
“那句话留着到我面前去说吧。”  
他得到了一个微笑，然后异世界的光景回到了他的眼前。  
岩浆斗兽场再次架起，他们的对手从天空中出现。  
那个影子飞在所有人的头上，它仅仅是一个球，一颗圆形的水珠，像是误入此处的异物。它也没有多大，但却开始膨胀出一张又一张诡异的脸。  
那些脸张开了嘴。  
“我们就是正义！”  
“我们就是先驱！”  
“我们能够改变！”  
“只要我们能够创造出神明！”  
“只要神也受到人的牵制，我们就能获得一切！”  
“他会为人类带来救赎！”  
“他会给我们带来新的希望！”  
“他就是我们创造出的新的神明！”  
怪盗们看着那独自陷入狂欢的暗影，眼神里充满鄙夷。  
“疯子。”  
喜多川祐介毫不客气地评价到。

随着其他两座火山的熄灭，异世界的温度逐渐下降，但还在活动着的那座火山旁依旧炎热。他们赶到了最后一座火山，那个台子上的是一个蓝色的方块，那里同样压着一张纸。  
“Joker？”  
来栖晓主动去将那张纸拿到手，但还没等他开始阅读，周遭的热度就将他裹挟进这一次的空间里。  
浮游起的悬空感仿佛宇宙，来栖晓看着这个充满着蓝色、无法前往任何地方的空间，有些头痛起待会要如何落地。  
天空就在他眼前变了色，那空无一物的深暗色的蓝，从天际逐渐蔓延而来，吞噬掉原本的明亮的天空。那些即将被吞噬卷入的部分就像云朵，零星地分布在天空上。  
如同昼夜倒转一样，他将自己的世界吞噬进了黑夜中。  
“你为什么会在这里？”  
蓝色的轮廓当中出现了一个模糊的淡色人形，他站在地面上仰望着悬浮起来的怪盗。  
“你为什么会在这里？”  
他重复了一遍，保持着他们之间的距离。  
“你不应该在这里。”  
随后，他说道。  
“可你还是进来了。”  
来栖晓伸出了手。但他依旧不能说话，无论是这个蓝色的他还是那个白色的他，或者是最早的那个躲在黑暗柜子里的他，都能剥夺他说话的权力。只要他没被允许开口，就无法将心情用言语传递过去。  
所以还有一个。来栖晓想。  
而那个被暗色所影响，几乎看不见所在位置的人影没有像前两个他一样再多说上一些什么。他直接就放开了那一点权力，将问题抛向盗宝的怪盗。  
“那么，最后一个问题。”  
“你认为未来会怎样呢？”  
出乎意料地，人影并没有问出什么太过复杂的问题。  
来栖晓笑了。  
“如果能和你一起继续活下去，对我来说就是最棒的未来了。”

出现在怪盗团面前的是一个透明的人影。  
它在岩浆形成屏障之后才被翻涌的光芒给照耀地现身。光芒让他通明的身体变成透镜，扭曲地让人能够捕捉到身形——那是一个两层楼高的透明的怪物。  
一个透明人，一个不被人发觉的影子。  
它逃过了佐仓双叶和索菲娅的监控，甚至已经走到了蓝色的茧面前。岩浆的光芒中，他的手变成了一把刀。  
毫无犹豫，一挥而下。  
“吭——”金属碰撞在一起的声音。  
来栖晓用刀划开本就有些开裂的茧，正好伸手挡住了这次攻击，但眼前的透明人影还是在一时间内骗过了他，此时，那个透明的家伙另一只手也变成了刀，向着来栖晓的腹部刺去——  
“碰！”  
坂本龙司将透明的怪物撞开。  
“不要来妨碍我！”那个透明的人影高喊。  
“如果人们在因为某种事情内斗的话，那就创造出一个人、一群人、乃至整个世界都无法击败的猛兽，直接将世界推向末日——”  
“只有面对危及所有人性命的危险时，人类才能够放下偏见，走向乌托邦一样和谐而诚实的生活！”  
“因为虚假本身就是不需要的！”  
“安逸过久，总有些人会引发矛盾。所以只有当一个连外形和心理都不受人类逻辑控制的怪物出现，世界才能出现完美的大同。”  
“我在为了全世界的美好而奋斗，不要来妨碍我！”  
又是一个自说自话的家伙。  
“他已经没救了啊。”摩尔迦那摇摇头。  
“最后一座火山了。”来栖晓环顾四周，“一起上吧！”  
“哦！”

第三座火山也熄灭了自己的热度，沉寂下去的岩浆变成厚实的黑色岩块。来栖晓他们所站立的浮空岛能将火山的状况一览无余。  
来栖晓手上拽着的是最后一张压在方块底下的纸张，他展开那张被捏地有些变形的纸，然后开始阅读上面写着的文字：  
×月×日  
3时28分，第六套刺激方案有了显著成效。  
经过各种药物注射以及心理诱导，实验体的视觉、味觉、嗅觉成功地失去了作用。组长相信，只要将一切不必要的感官全部剔除，就一定能让实验体剩余的感官变得更加灵敏——实验结果确实也反应了这一点。  
实验体会仔细地辨认所有的声音，甚至对其中的一部分形成了条件反射。这对我们接下来的新实验很有帮助。  
显然，机器能够通过刺激他的大脑神经，将异世界的入口打通，但进入异世界所需要的条件依旧无法判明，所需要的解析步骤还有待重新建立实验模型。并且，新的药物已经通过了小白鼠实验，还需要证明它们是否能用在人身上。之后还有一组药物对比实验需要进行，实验体暂且被药物组带走。  
机械在链接之后似乎出现了什么故障，调整器材的技术人员要在三天后才能获得批准进入，如果要保证和以前相同的实验条件的话，需要等上至少三天才能再次开始实验。  
在远程沟通过后，技术人员认为这个故障不在他们的处理范围内，他们没有见过这种异常，能否修好机器还是未知数。最后给出的建议是让我们直接更换一台——果然被否决了，硬件设施的金额可是天文数字。  
这个变化是否会是异世界的影响还有待讨论，但组长认为这很可能是某种天启，下令让我们就这样维持着机器的运转，在药物实验结束后再进行一次链接。  
20时58分，实验体被送回。  
组长看见实验体的变化愤怒地直接冲去药物组那边吵架——头戴式的链接装置无法和那个玩意同时戴上，但他们警告说，因为药物实验的结果还是未知数，就这样放任自由的话肯定会产生异变——实验相互之间并不兼容也是老生常谈了。  
组长只能让我们将完整的器械拆开，将防护的部分去除，然后靠着胶带简陋地将器械固定住。  
实验开始。  
——这就是明智吾郎的遭遇。  
来栖晓大口地喘着粗气，白纸黑字带来的冲击力比他想的还要更让他脊背发麻。他看着喜多川祐介从自己手里将报告抽走，然后听着他在耳边将那些文字变成声音，再给他心脏上来了次重敲。  
那是受自己帮助的明智吾郎的遭遇，那是因为自己的帮助而沦落到成为地下实验的实验体的生活——他没能将他从深渊里拉出，反而是亲手将他的路途斩断，让他从悬崖上坠下。  
他们本不应该这样。

怪盗们搀扶着他们的leader，回到封闭的迷宫当中。  
迷宫里的暗影一部分暗影还维持着污泥的状态，而有一个暗影恢复了人身。  
怪盗们才刚刚靠近，恢复人身的那个家伙却主动凑上来搭话。  
“怪盗啊，和我合作吧！”  
他们不解地看着那个影子，那个人影穿着研究员一样的白色褂子，脸上堆积的笑容反而只能让人厌恶。  
他充满热情地高声喊叫。  
“不愧是将全日本收入囊中的怪盗们！你们的丰功伟绩可是让我们这些研究者非常头痛。”  
“你们从我们手中消灭了几次神明呢？或者说，你们偷走了多少个你们预见末路了的未来？”  
“能实现愿望的神明被你们打败了！”  
“能为人类带来幸福的神明被你们打败了！”  
“能代替人类思考帮人类选择未来的神明也被你们打败了！”  
“你们的实力可是被我们的研究设备给完美地记录了下来，我们苦心经营寻找着的道路你们总是能够轻易得手——你们拥有多么强大的能力啊！”  
“所以我们选择了造神。靠我们人类的努力，将原本就能自由出入异世界的他改造成为神明，然后操纵他来实现我们的夙愿！”  
影子开始大笑。  
“这就是我们的方法！我们的理念！我们就要成功了！”  
“可那个意外，那个该死的意外让他逃跑了！”  
“那天实验时，他身上冒出了一个影子，随后实验台全部停电！等到电力恢复之后，他消失了，那张床上空无一人！”  
“没人知道他怎么不见的，但肯定是他被传送进了异世界！”  
“所以我们的实验是成功的！”  
“只要能抓住他！我就能解开这个谜题，我就能知道他到底是怎么进入异世界的！”  
“只要能抓住他！”  
“要是你们帮我抓住他了的话，我保证未来操纵神明的席位里有你们怪盗团的一份！怎样！这个交易如何啊！”  
那个暗影向来栖晓伸出了手。  
“怎么样！和我合作吧！怪盗团！”  
“Leader！别冲动！”  
新岛真挡在他的面前，迎着来栖晓的目光，坚定地不让来栖晓靠近那个暗影。  
“Joker！你不能因为他的行为而采用错误的对待方式！别误入歧途！”喜多川祐介喊道，“如果你杀死了shadow，他也会废人化的！”  
宛如一声惊雷，让来栖晓从怒火当中清醒过来。  
“哈。”  
他手上用力握着的刀当啷一声掉在地上。  
——要是世界上真有地狱就好了。  
“人渣。”

那是黑红夜色中刺进的一束光芒。  
那束光芒过于耀眼，让来栖晓根本无法分辨哪里还是黑暗。  
但光芒里没有明智吾郎的身影，他转过头，看着掩盖进黑暗里的影子——明智吾郎在那里。  
他四肢被固定在铁床上，身边都是一个个黑色的人影，那些人影手上拿着的东西都不一样。  
他们笑着，他们点按着操纵着机器，然后开始了造神。  
来栖晓无法靠近。  
他们说他只需要呼吸，于是摧毁了他的嗅觉；他们说他不需要能看见，于是用黑泥迷幻了他的眼睛；他们说他要听见求救，所以在他耳边日夜祈祷。  
他们找来了个巨大的十字架，然后将他们的实验体用巨大的钉子锚在上面。  
他们将他钉上十字架，就只是为了让他能像受难者一样与神灵沟通。  
但他们还是看不见神明。  
于是他们放弃了这个计划，他们不将他作为神子，而是妄想让他获取无上的力量。  
他们最后想让他成神。  
而他狂笑着说自己要将所有人送葬。  
这里没有天堂，他说。  
昏红的眸子已经无法视物，可他还在努力瞪大着双眼。  
这里没有天堂。他说，他要让所有人都下地狱。  
于是他们也不需要他说话，将他的下颚掰离他的掌控，让他只能发出呜咽与喘息。他们以为他们能从他口中听见神谕，结果反而让恶魔降临。他们惊叫着，争吵着，相互指责着，然后再妥协，商讨，最后用上了极端手段。  
他们认为他是为他们所掌控的道具，但就算是一个不应当出错的道具，走岔了道路也应当予以纠正。  
即便是这样，那几近崩溃的人偶还在嘲笑着他们。  
人类只要意识到了自己在做梦，就会立即醒来。  
可这不是梦境，这对于明智吾郎来说就是现实。  
这是源自明智吾郎的痛苦黑暗，自从单独相遇起，那些黑暗就已经延伸影响到了他的梦境。  
来栖晓意识到了。  
那些是明智吾郎所承载的恶意，是由他来栖晓一手造成的结果。  
明明是想要救他，命运却向着相反的方向极速奔驰，可笑而又可怜。  
——他是会恨我的吧？  
明智吾郎，原本应当憎恨来栖晓。  
怪物回到了异世界，成为了这里的主人，将现实里搅地天翻地覆。  
来栖晓看着他变成横行在异世界中的怪物，匍匐在黑暗当中。他没了视觉、嗅觉，靠着仅剩的听觉捕捉猎物。  
但即便是这样，他也还在寻找那道会拯救他的光芒。  
来栖晓就站在光芒当中，他的背后就是能够击穿黑暗的亮光。而他的面前，那头伤兽正蹲在黑暗当中，呆呆地朝光芒中看去。  
来栖晓知道，明智吾郎在看着自己。  
但是。  
——为什么？  
——明明那是笼罩在你周遭的黑暗？  
——为什么我会看见这样的你？  
所以，是这样吧。  
即便到了这个地步，他也还在本能地追逐着来栖晓的步伐，在黑暗里尾随怪盗团，仅仅为了躲在那里听听怪盗们的声音。  
明明他应该憎恨他的。  
——但即使到了这个地步。  
对于明智吾郎来说，来栖晓依旧还是他的光。  
——这还真是一出生动的讽刺戏剧。

来栖晓睁开了眼。  
眼前依旧是呼啸着卷着狂风的异世界。  
来栖晓觉得脖子上有点痒，他想要抬起手，但手上的重物感让有些困惑。他一低头，就看见一个巨大的黑色家伙趴在自己身上——那是之前见过一面的怪物。  
他确实是打算独自一个人来寻找这个怪物的。  
在和伙伴们一同离开异世界之后，来栖晓独自一人返回了这块地方。现实里的昏迷事件和废人化事件人数已经开始停止增长，怪盗们在异世界的努力是有成效的。  
来栖晓想要再见祂一面。  
那个怪物肯定就是明智吾郎本人，他找了个安全层呆着，靠着墙角坐下。  
他觉得他能够等到明智吾郎。  
但可能是因为之前的战斗对精神刺激实在过大，他不知什么时候昏倒在了安全区，就这样躺在黑暗之中。但即便是在安全区当中，也不应当就这样毫无防备地睡着。  
但没关系，他等到了他想要找的家伙。  
那已经看不见原来的人形了。  
变质的黑暗拥有了实体，凝固下来，环绕在那家伙周身，变成一根根顺滑的毛发，在他周遭静静地漂浮。绕在来栖晓脖颈上的是一条蓬松而庞大的黑色尾巴，那些之前被用作攻击手段的黑色物质现在驯服地就像兽的皮毛。  
来栖晓伸出手去，抓在了那条毛绒的巨大尾巴上，就算是隔着手套，也能摸到那厚实的黑暗。兽安静地趴在来栖晓的身边，就算是这样出格的举动也没有任何生气的样子，仅仅只是压在他身上，一动不动。  
那看上去非常像一只巨大的狐狸。  
那双又长又阔的耳朵垂在兽的头颅两侧，时不时会抖上两下，变换个方位——那是他仅剩的判别位置的手段。他匍匐在自己大腿上，毫无抵触地被自己抱在怀里。他原本的人类身躯全部都被黑暗的外皮包裹，根本没法摸到，也无法靠着这样的简单动作来探寻他身上还留了多少人类的痕迹——那四肢着地的姿态和动物没有任何区别。  
来栖晓知道自己为什么会做那样的梦了。  
他们喊着他们需要救世主，可唤醒的却是带来瘟疫的死神。  
他们说他们想要让他成为下一个实现愿望的机器，可他却敲响了为世界送葬的晚钟。  
他狂傲地不受任何人控制，但也因为这份自负成了被人利用的实验体。  
他们将他残留的人性摧毁，然后惊恐地告诉世人，狼要来了。  
深渊向他招手，人类污浊的渴望沾染他的全身，他舍弃人类的姿态，他化为黑暗本身，他闯入无辜者的夜晚，他在所有人的梦境当中舞蹈。  
他化身成了兽，他抓住了所有人。  
他将人们关进牢笼，然后又在追捕着那些他故意放走了的人，将那些暗影杀死，靠过去的废人化来报仇。  
这就是明智吾郎的愿望。  
来栖晓看着往自己手掌上蹭来的脑袋，只能徒劳地伸手环住他的脖颈。  
手底的触感有些不对劲，他在祂头上摸到了一个奇怪的硬物，来栖晓一愣，那只兽就将脑袋从他手底飞快地挪走，他显然不喜欢被人碰触那里。  
来栖晓原本想要追上去，视线瞟过自己的手掌，恍然间似乎看见自己红色的手套上多了些什么东西。翻过手掌，出现在眼底的那些东西刺地他连呼吸都忘记了——  
红色的手套上被黑红色的半凝固血液沾染，正正方方地抠出格子形状的痕迹。  
显然，那是某种枷锁，用来限制住攻击性的枷锁。那显然不是给牲畜用的东西，而是专门用在人身上的束具。  
缺氧的头脑在停摆之后紧急搏动起心跳，带动着他的肺部重新开始工作，来栖晓被呛地咳了两下，那只兽就竖起了耳朵，将头向他的方向转来。他将脑袋重新靠近，将巨大的耳廓压在自己的胸口上。来栖晓听着自己胸膛里乱糟糟的心跳声，看着那只兽有些担忧地将尾巴重新缠上自己的腰间，将自己环在怀里——不行，不能让他担心。  
干裂的嘴唇只能微微闭拢，来栖晓将呼吸放缓，靠深呼吸来让自己的心跳声平复。  
那个枷锁，那个枷锁在明智吾郎进异世界之前就已经锁在了头上，那他呆在异世界的这些天到底是吃的什么——  
那些血。  
来栖晓突然明白了。  
——那些血，就是他在这里唯一能获取到的食物。  
他们给他套上兽的枷锁，丢进空无一人的深渊，放任他在黑暗中扭曲起自己的身形。  
兽枷让他无法正常进食，而人类那一面又被人为摧毁，他无法将牢牢扣在头上的锁扣取出。  
他只能喝血，血淋了他满身。  
来栖晓没能在这样的他面前说出任何道歉的话语。  
是我害了他。  
他想。  
如果一开始没有推动他去“将功补过”，或许他不会遭受这些。  
你错了。  
幻影出现在他的面前。  
他们一早就有了这打算，即使没有你的推动，他也逃不过被摆布。  
但因为你的参与，他才有机会获救，而不是终其一生，变成某个地下试验场的牺牲品。  
还没到放弃的时候。  
事情已经发生了。  
对着一具已经只剩下复仇驱动的残破身躯道歉，能不能让他听见都还是未知数。  
比起道歉来说，还是寻找如何让他恢复原状的办法会更加有效。  
他又动了。  
那只兽将放在他腰间的爪子挪开，然后在周遭的地板上移动。  
来栖晓不知道他要干什么，好奇地放任他行动。  
兽爪碰到了自己的那把刀，他用前爪压着刀，然后用尾巴缠起来栖晓的手，移动到那把刀的刀柄上。他将爪子扣在来栖晓的手指上，示意他将刀柄握起。  
那头兽在大腿上翻了个身，像人一样，仰躺在那里。它高高地抬起头，让来栖晓能够清晰地辨认出脖子的位置。  
来栖晓僵住了，他的手机械地悬在半空中。  
那只兽显然是知道这一点的，那条尾巴将他握着刀的手拉向那毫无防备的部分，让开锋的刀刃抵住自己的脖颈。  
然后，那只兽慵懒地伸了个懒腰，放松的耳朵在地上摊平，尾巴高兴地在地板上甩着。  
——他想让来栖晓杀死他。  
明智吾郎从来就没有给自己留下生还的选项。  
变成兽的明智吾郎还保留着那些过往的知识，那些潜意识里还保留着的知识让他对怪盗团的装备了如指掌。他没有选择那把别在自己腰间的玩具枪，而是将刀刃递回来栖晓的手中。

死。

只要轻轻地压下刀刃。  
就能拯救世界。

“当啷。”  
——怎么可能做到。  
低声的抽泣回响在安全区当中。  
他往下腰，抱住了那只兽。  
明明是想要救人。  
可被救的目标却将刀递给了他。  
不该这样啊——

凶兽安静地躺在他的怀里。直到来栖晓逐渐停止哭声之后，才挪动着身子，和来栖晓贴地更加亲密，甚至主动用他那条长尾，揉在来栖晓的脸上。  
明智吾郎肯定预见了这个结果。来栖晓揉着眼睛想。  
就像来栖晓能够读懂变成这样的明智吾郎一样，明智吾郎也一定在决定再次复仇之前就预见了来栖晓的选择。  
但他接受了。  
口栅还捆在明智的头上，那些黑暗的东西变得碍事起来，他们缠绕在明智吾郎的头上，来栖晓没法找到那根束缚着他的绳索。金属的口栅将他的掩盖在那囚笼之下，他也没法给这样的明智一个深吻。  
来栖晓只能将落点向下，听着近在咫尺的心跳声，将嘴唇压在他的胸前。  
——我会让你复归原样的。  
来栖晓发誓。  
——等着我。

蜷缩在自己怀里的兽突然抖了抖自己的阔耳，警觉地坐起，然后一溜烟就从他怀中跑走。  
有人的声音在靠近，是自己熟悉的那些伙伴。  
他能躲过一时，但还是瞒不过索菲娅的监测。伙伴们出现在来栖晓的面前，担忧地看着他。来栖晓笑了笑，示意自己没有大碍。  
等他们回到了入口处，来栖晓才将一切向着伙伴们和盘托出。  
“‘憎恨’源于过去无人帮助的痛苦，‘厌恶’面对着自己的一切，‘迷失’在看着空无一物的未来——而当下最期盼的是‘死’。”长谷川善吉目瞪口呆，“喂喂喂，你们到底有个怎样的朋友啊？”  
“Joker，这也是人类吗？”索菲娅问道。  
“是的。”  
抱歉了，索菲娅，这也是人类。  
会笑，会哭，会憎恨，会厌恶，同样也会迷失，最后也会迎接死亡。  
这就是人类，即便如此无可救药，也还在继续活着的人类。

今天是他们潜入异世界的第三天。  
和emma所创造出的jail相似，他们需要在最后找到能够解放所有暗影的钥匙。怪盗们又将这块地方地毯式搜索了一遍，没有发现任何蛛丝马迹，甚至连已经被怪盗们扑灭的火山也没有任何动静。  
牢笼拴住了所有人，但这个世界里没有圣杯想要的“欲望”和emma获得的“愿望”，没有任何能称得上是宝物的东西。  
有的只是名为“明智吾郎”个体的愤怒。  
“怎么办？”芳泽堇问道。  
“很显然，如果要解救那些暗影的话就必须有某种‘钥匙’，既然异世界里找不到的话，那多半就和明智本人有关。多半能够靠预告函解决。”新岛真说，“但还有另一个问题。”  
所有人都看向了她。  
“我们都是从不同的地点进入异世界的，如果异世界崩溃的话，我们应该也会被送回各自的位置，对吧，Navi？”新岛真看向佐仓双叶。  
佐仓双叶点点头，确认了这个可能性：“如果我们就这样将异世界攻破，导航系统肯定会将我们送回原处。所以，明智吾郎被送回实验设施的可能性相当大。”  
来栖晓眼皮一跳。  
“所以我们最好是能回到现实里找到他原本的位置，这样才能将他解救出来。”  
“没有其他办法吗？”来栖晓问道。  
“等一下！”索菲娅惊呼，“因为之前报告里所描述的机器似乎是因为某种故障，才能打开异世界的，但那上面没有说明具体是出了什么故障。所以我找一之濑帮忙，靠一些采集出的数据尝试逆推，解析出的结果一之濑现在传输给我了。”  
所以来栖晓能逃过索菲娅的监控——怪盗团之前到的实在太晚，让他觉得有些不太对劲，原来她的力量用在了这里。  
“虽然我们没法将明智吾郎从这边直接带到现实当中去，但我们可以从那台机器链接的路里出去。那些研究员没有全部陷入废人化，他们没敢将机器关掉。”索菲娅补充说：“我们之前看见的那个恢复人形的暗影似乎就是机构的主管。”  
“噢噢噢干得好！这样就能从异世界攻进敌人的大本营了！”佐仓双叶立即掏出自己随身携带的笔记本，让索菲娅将数据链接上去，开始逆向追踪幕后黑手的研究数据。  
“所以只要和以前一样送出预告函就行了吧！”坂本龙司握紧了拳头。  
高卷杏叹了口气：“Leader……虽然我们能够理解，但也不能放任他再加害更多无辜的人了。”  
“我知道。”来栖晓点了点头。  
这已经是最好的结果了。  
佐仓双叶指着其中的一部分解析结果，说道：“数据解析的话能在三小时后完成，位置已经判明了，是在东京近郊的某个建筑地下室内。Joker，离你家很近。”  
“那就在这三小时内讨论出预告函如何递交吧。”奥村春提议。  
“迷宫的范围太大了，我们只能考虑将他围住堵截。如果报告里说的是真的话，那他可能连正常的接收预告函的方式都行不通。”喜多川祐介用刀敲了敲地面，说道。  
“不如想想别的办法，不要用常规的那种，反正也只要递给明智一个人。”摩尔迦那眨眨眼。  
“……似乎只剩下听觉、吗……录音怎么样？”高卷杏问。  
“可能我们只能采用录音，丸喜拓人和emma曾经搭建的部分系统还奏效。即便他将整个印象空间都认知为他自己的地盘，也能通过那些悬挂在头顶的广播器械将声音给传达出去。”新岛真指了指那些爬在迷宫顶部的管道，说，“探索中发现了个残留下来的控制室，我们可以从那里发出广播。”  
“这次情况似乎与你们之前碰到的都不一样，而且你们的那个朋友似乎对你保险起见，joker，预告函交给你了。”长谷川善吉拍了拍来栖晓的肩膀。  
“Leader，交给你了。”

明智吾郎。  
“愤怒与傲慢的大罪人明智吾郎。”  
终于，要结束了。  
来栖晓握着手上的预告函。  
“今天，怪盗团要来将你的复仇计划击碎。”  
声音带着颤抖。  
“——以及，我要来盗走你的心。”  
只有这句，他坚定不移。  
他们在迷宫的尽头找到了那只兽。  
兽沙哑地发出短促的气声作为吼叫，终于站起身来回归人形。  
他还试图在怪盗面前保留最后的尊严。  
明明只是个遗忘了自我的躯壳，只为了那无法排解的愤怒而行动，却还是会在听见预告函内容之后在迷宫的尽头发出嘶吼，老实地等待着怪盗找上门去。  
他们明明不应该再是敌人，但来栖晓依旧被推在了明智吾郎的面前。  
看着扭曲了身形的loki，来栖晓召唤出了亚森。  
最后了。

最后了。  
他们双方都受了些伤，怪盗们终于将明智吾郎击败。  
三座火山上冲出三道不同的光芒，汇集在牢笼顶上，变成一把巨大的金色钥匙，和笼子融合在一起——他们成功了。  
来栖晓伸手护住明智吾郎后背，被冲上来的明智扑倒在地，刀子划开绑在头上的口栅绳扣。他将那刺着无用垃圾的刀子丢弃在一边，然后环上明智的背，安抚地拍动着。  
口栅在他身上留下了痕迹，嘴边的伤口明晃晃地杵在那里，勒痕青中带紫，甚至有些变形。  
这是来栖晓的过错，但他还能够弥补这些伤口。  
他将嘴唇凑到明智吾郎耳边。  
“我爱你。”  
他说。  
末了，他补充道。  
抱歉。  
他说。  
“我来晚了。”


End file.
